Unholy Union
by thefirstespada
Summary: AU- Rukia and Orihime are tired of the greedy and lust filled men of their village, so when a couple of new villagers arrive they rejoice. The only problem is that these new villagers are the God damn Devil and a Demon. Rukia/Ulquiorra, Aizen/Orihime M
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own anything**

**Unholy Union**

**AU**

**Pleasant valley is anything but, all of them men here are farmers and drunks. I want so much more than to be tied down and forced to be a housewife to some drunk. I want to leave Pleasant Valley and go out to see the world around us, makes you feel small knowing that there's a bigger place beyond our gates. But as long as my brother is Mayor I'll never leave this town and I'll be forced to marry a "successful farmer." In this town successful meant you had crops every season and never suffered any financial loss. **

**I feel like just breaking out of here and leave it all behind. My salvation was stopped by the gates that separated us from the world. They only open to let people in, such as new residents or supplies that we trade with neighboring villages. My salvation was stopped by the gates, but what I didn't know was that in actuality my salvation was coming in through the gates; let me start at the beginning.**

We were three days away from the harvest festival, a festival that celebrates the harvest of course. It's customary that people attempt to court during the festival. Though small I was at the right age to marry, so my brother was expecting me to take somebody's hand in marriage in three days. My brother is the Mayor, Byakuya Kuchiki and I am his little sister, Rukia Kuchiki.

My brother and I were also the richest family in town, so there was always something telling me that whoever was courting me is after our money. I wouldn't put is past any of the men in this town, money has been called the root of all evil and I believe it is. It fuels the natural greed in men and drives them to do things that they wouldn't even conceive of doing if there wasn't any money involved. So there I was walking down the dirt road that goes through the center of our valley.

It's mostly used by the horse drawn wagons that deliver goods our transport people from place to place. I was walking to the grocer to pick up some food that my brother requested for the festival. I suddenly heard a voice calling me, "Rukia," I looked back to see my friend Orihime running towards me, "Rukia!" She caught up to me and then caught her brief, "have you a date for the festival yet?" I shook and then glared at some guys lusting over Orihime.

Another thing I forgot to mention is that most of the men here are pigs. I don't have to worry about it since I have a pretty petite figure, but Orihime is well endowed and has to deal with these pigs all the time. "Orihime let's get out of here," she nodded and followed behind me. I asked if she had found a date and she shook her head, like me she didn't want to marry these idiots.

As we talked we heard the openings of the gates, they were always signaled by the bell in the tower. Whenever the gates opened the man in the watchtower rung the giant bell, it is said that the man is deaf now due to the loudness of the bell, so we call him Quasimodo.

I ignored it but Orihime seem intrigued, "what do you think it is, supplies or a new villager?" I shrugged, "either way it shouldn't matter, new supplies for the festival we hate or a new villager who'll marry us because of lust or greed." But since we were on the center road all we had to do is look back and we'll see what's coming through the gate. So we waited for the giant wooden gates to open and that moment is when we saw him.

His appearance was a bit odd, though in this town odd meant clean and presentable. His black hair was straight and clean. He walked with his hands in his pockets and in perfect posture. His face was melancholy and had a hint of sadness. I'll never forget the day he came into our little town, only bringing one horse-drawn wagon with him. As Orihime and I stared at him he walked past us only looking at us for a brief second, I needed to know who he was.

Right now I suspected that he was heading to my brother's office, every new resident has to check in with the Mayor to see if he's allowed to live among us.

Shortly after I arrived to the grocer and bought the vegetables that were needed for the festivals ceremonial soup. A soup that was prepared by the top chefs of the village one of them was Orihime, though the soup is kind of hard to keep down, but if you manage to it's a real treat. I said goodbye to Orihime and got into my home, it was bigger than any of the other homes in the village.

It was a hot summer day and all that walking had made me work up a sweat, so I undressed and took a quick shower. My brother was all about presentations and if I presented myself like this he would discipline me. After my shower I grabbed a towel and dried myself off before stepping out into the hallway.

There he was, in the middle of the hallway. I remember seeing his emerald eyes staring at me, no emotion. It almost felt like he was staring at your soul, being caught up in the moment I didn't even remember that I was only wearing a towel, but he didn't care and neither did I when I found out. "What are you doing here?" His voice was cold, but had a monotone sound to it as well, "your brother sent me here; he said that you would show me to my new home." He gave me a letter with Byakuya's seal on it.

After reading it I put on some clothes and lead the strange man to his new house, right across the road from mine. He didn't say one word to me on the way there, it was a bit eerie the way he stayed silent. "Here you go, Mr.?" He opened his door, took one last look at me and said, "Ulquiorra Cifer."

**End of Chapter**

**Review **

**I've wanted to write a story like this for a long time, but I could never find a proper plot. I am talking about a story where Aizen is the actual devil. I also wanted to make another Ulquiorra/Rukia story, so I put these two ideas together and ended up with this. If you want continuation please say so, but this is a story I'm going to stick with till the end.**


	2. Chapter 2

I stood at the door of his house for quite some time. It took me a while to pronounce his name correctly, Ul-kee-or-a. It was certainly a strange name, though 'strange' wasn't a word that should be thrown around in a place like this. Everything should be normal and perfect just as my brother wishes it to be. I remember how things use to be, our little town was a much darker place in the past. I was only a little girl then and my brother wasn't considered a man yet.

The buildings were old and rotting each of them had broken windows, their insides were broken and torn full of hopelessness and despair, just like the people inside. The roads were littered broken liquor bottles and there was blood that soaked the shards it reeked with the smell of death. There were three classes of people, as my brother said they were; the scum, the poor, and the rich.

The scum were usually the drunks that wandered around at night, some of them were simply dirty and smelly giving the town a bad image. Others had a drink and became violent; they were what my brother protected me from. Everyday he returned home with a piece of bread and the scars he received getting it. I would often wake up to see him crying at night nursing his wounds with nothing but water and a dirty rag, he promised me that things would change.

That's what worried me the worst, every time he told me things would change his eyes would fill up with hatred and anger. He was always such a hothead when we were growing up, if he continued living like this I knew he would become an angry man with a vendetta against the world.

Though he did grow up I was wrong he's not an angry man, he's a cold and detached man. He doesn't even stop to look at me in the mornings when he leaves to his office or even at night when he returns home. He has zero tolerance for the troublemakers in our town and he will punish them personally if he captures them. **"All it takes is a single spark to start a fire,"** that's what he told me when I questioned his brutal methods. He came from nothing and he became something, Byakuya Kuchiki a poor that became a rich.

The poor were similar to the scum in a few ways. Some of them would be in plain sight day and night. Their clothes were old and dirty some were rather dirty themselves, they ruined the image of the town. Image of the town, how could you make something so hideous and more hideous, that was just the talk of the rich. Old broken down homes, dirty littered roads, brown water coming from the fountains, and people who wish they were dead.

We poor were scavengers, we looked for the food that the rich didn't finish and we avoided running into violent scum. I hated it; waking up to another day of being mocked and laughed at by the rich I hated them all I wanted to kill them. My brother would always make it better he'd tell me that someday we'd be the ones living in the big houses. I never told him but I thought he was crazy, guess that's just another point for him.

Since Byakuya took over the poor haven't change much. It saddens me, when I see Byakuya I see the same rich that I remember all those years ago. The ones that called me trash and a waste of air, bastards, I hope I don't come to hate him. I've talked about the rich already, those luxurious scumbags that didn't care about the people dieing outside of their well built and well guarded houses. Some of those people are still alive today, they don't recognize me they respect me now; they fear my brother and they keep their mouths shut when I walk by. It makes me smile, when I walk by them under my breath I whisper, 'trash.'

For the longest time I was sure that I'd die on the streets with my brother's corpse laying there beside me. The greatest surprise came the day I found my brother wearing new and clean clothes. I asked him where he found them, he said 'I found them in the trash; some rich family must've thrown them out.' He then handed me a dress he found in the trash, so we dressed up and went to a party at a rich house that night.

We blended right in, several men approached us and asked what family we were, and my brother always answered honestly, 'Kuchikis.' Several of the rich men invited my now adult brother to some of their talks, they talked about several things, politics, money management, and of course backstabbing. He paid attention to every last detail and he learned how to become a success. While he spoke to them I snuck into their kid's rooms and stole some of their clothes in order to keep up our little charade.

But as I search for clothes I heard a small voice from behind, "um hello?" I looked back and saw a girl about my age standing in the doorway, she had strange orange hair. I knew I couldn't lie my way out of this; it would make me a scum, so I explained it all to her.

Once I finished my story she was bursting into tears, 'I had no idea the poor had it so bad,' she wiped her tears and continued, 'my father never told me any of these horrible things.' I calmed her down and asked if she could help me and my brother out of that horrible life. She looked at me and smile agreeing to help me, two things changed that day. The first thing is that I gained a new friend, Orihime Inoue. And two it was the start of my new life, a life as a rich person.

I never knew a rich person could be so kind and generous. It defiantly changed my attitude about them ad I was able to rid myself of anger and jealousy. She was such a sweet girl and I promised her that we would be friends forever. We helped each other out, while she supplied me with clothes, food, and starting money. I taught her things that she never knew before about poverty, and survival.

That's how things went on; Orihime supplied some clothes so that my brother and I could pose as the rich. We attended the gathers and meetings, my brother learned how to become a cutthroat politician and he quickly rose through the ranks. With his knowledge he was able to become mayor and start earning some actual money and with his money management skills he was able to earn more then he spent. Almost immediately things change, our houses were rebuilt and were made to match the rich houses. Our streets were cleaned up and washed, dirt roads replace by cobblestone.

Our water became clean and clear, our feed was edible and didn't consist out of leftovers. He sent guards out to capture and imprison the violent scum that ravaged the streets. The more things change the more they stay the same, I'm still sad about my current living conditions. My brother didn't want any more scum to come into our town, so he built a wall around the town. The walls were made by thick solid wood and it was build with only one gate. Everyone that came through the gate had to be interviewed by him and if the interview went well they became a resident. This town became a prison and he was the warden, I became a prisoner with a life sentence and no parole, Pleasant Valley what a joke.

It was then I realized that I was still standing at Ulquiorra's door. So I quickly snapped out of my nostalgic episode and headed back to my home, taking one look back I asked Ulquiorra a question. "I hope you're different."

**End of Chapter**

**Review **


End file.
